


Protective

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Magic-Users, Past Child Abuse, Surface monsters, recovery cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coming back to Underground to get a few things, Sans finds something he can't help but bring home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored with StormDacana and Omicron the IceQueen.
> 
> The start of this is a little rocky as a warning, Sans decided to change the detection of the story and this is what we got.

 

The small figure huddled in the cold caught him off guard, the rail thin human girl had bruises wherever skin was exposed, making him twitch subtly. "No need to be frightened kiddo I just didn't want you to be _bonely_ is all." Holding his hands up to show hopefully the Monster wasn't intending to hurt.

An achingly familiar giggle reached him, though it was tear choked compared to when he'd heard it earlier through the ruins door.

The Monster hesitated, looking around before stepping to his right twice, turning and plopped down into the snow, putting his hands into the pockets of his over jacket. Taking a deep breath, he eased back on his magic, compacting it a little so he wasn't as large and...fuffy.

The girl looked like she needed a friend, or just anyone she could feel safe with, now that he was seeing her better it was obvious why.

Danni eyed his changing form warily, suppressing a shiver from the cold. Or could it possibly be fear? She stayed out of arms reach, though with how battered she was it was doubtful she could run from him if it came down to it. Glancing to the side, Sans stared a long moment or two before sighing. Sometimes he felt like he was getting too soft when he shouldn't... but then... Rumbling low under his ribcage the Monster shrugged off his jacket. He was gone from his spot when the human glanced away and back.

The thick, large jacket dropped over Danni, "You shouldn't chill out this much, and that's coming from me of all people."

Giving a startled squeak was about all she could do, the jacket dwarfed the girl and nearly swallowed her whole. Which was pitiful when Danni peeked out from under it at him, "...w-won't you get cold?" Her voice was naturally very soft not in volume but tone.

"Nah," Sans plopped back down closer, but not too close to the girl, reaching over to lift the hood of the fur lined jacket, and then pulled the hood up of his sweater, "I got layers, you look like you're the one that might freeze to the bone."

Danni gave a slight giggle at the irony of his statement. A few moments if silence passed as she faced him abit more. "...How come you're out here with me?"

One glowing white orb moved to look at Danni, the sockets of the skull had a black backdrop so the 'eye' stood out, showing where he was looking, "Was on my way to the door. Looks like you fell out." There was a pause, "Or you got through that mouse hole...?"

"You're the one that told jokes at the bar?"

"Yeah, its me," The talking skeleton Monster lifted his hands, lifting the pouch pocket they were in before pulling now gloved hands out and offered one, "Name's Sans."

Danni hesitated before taking the offered hand wary, "Danni." The whoopie cushion though not loud was unexpected and startled her so bad she actually ended up nearly on his lap trying to figure out the source. Trembling again in confusion.

The Monster froze, arm still extended out, the white irises glowing brighter, a flicker of blue in them. Then a low rumbling laugh vibrated through him, his arms warping around the human and blue jacket, holding her as he pulled the glove off his left hand, and pulling the small red thing that was inflating. Sans was trying not to laugh though his grin widened more at this reaction. The bone hand gentle squeezed the small whoopie cushion twice to make two little farting noises, "Works every time."

She was even more tiny when he actually got to feel her frame. Danni blinked at what he showed her fingers cautiously touching it and his hand before she started to giggle realizing the joke. "Never had anyone do that to me before"

"Well, glad I'm you're first." The Monster chuckled, the pale bones were surprisingly warm as Sans wiggled his fingers at the human in a tease, dropping the small red cushion in her hands. "Here, make good use of it."

Danni studied the small cushion seemingly not registering she was huddled against the big skeleton. Looking up at his face curious. "I don't know how I'd use this to be honest..." big hazel eyes peered out at him from a scarred and bruised face. Her lip was spilt on one side but wasn't doing her from talking.

"Squeeze it." Sans said helpfully, the Monster's gaze not missing anything as the tilted his head under the hoodie. Shifting as if adjusting his hold, the other hand feeling through his blue jacket subtly.

Danni humored him, giggling at the resulting noise. She really was innocent that finding so simple a thing entertaining.

"Good thing I came back down here," Sans noted, the monster wrapping both hands around the girl, there was a slight shift, and when Danni looked up they were standing. Or rather Sans was standing and she was cradled in his arms now, the Monster seemed bigger again, tall like he had been few minutes ago when she first saw him.

Squeaking she eyed the ground then him warily. "...where are you taking me?" No longer near her size he made her really small seeming now.

"Somewhere warm, I can heat my bones, but not another person," The Monster winked, full on and fast enough that the girl didn't see the details but it was a wink. "Don't worry, I know a short cut. Ready?" He held her a little tighter through the jacket.

"I uh...okay?" Danni let him hold her though she looked a little worried.

"Doubt you've felt magic before." Sans half explained, pulling the large hood over Danni's head, blocking her sight if the outside world just before everything shifted in a way like and unlike before. It was stronger, along with a pulling sensation in the girl's chest and stomach, leaving a queasy, dizzy feeling before the cold air seeping in under the hood turned warmer. Still cool but not enough to support snow like in the Underground, and light from a setting sun was momentarily blinding.

Whining slightly as her stomach rolled, the girl hid her face against Sans as she clung. Disoriented and a wee bit dizzy. "...Nngh.." Yeah the hood was a life saver but the inertia feeling still made her feel out of sorts.

"There we go, back up on the surface," Sans said, his voice vibrating against her and... was that a few pants as well? That seemed odd as he was a skeleton, "Biggest trip out of the way..." the Monster padded down the sidewalk, looking around with brighter eyes to see if anyone was around that didn't look good. But he had timed the spot just right. "You okay in there?"

"I'm ok..." the small girl peeked out of the jacket hood around them, only slightly pale from the ordeal. The queasy feeling was already subsiding.

"...how'd we get here so fast?"

"Short cut," Sans winked at her again, his hold moving again so that Dannie wouldn't be suffocating in the fur lined jacket as it warmed up faster now. For a few moments as the Monster walked, he looked almost like he'd been sweating. "Pretty good one if I do sans myself."

Danni face him a confused look at the sweating, but didn't ask. After a moment she giggled as she came up with a timid pun after catching his. "Pretty sansational from what I can tell"

The Monster grinned wide, and the made sure he wasn't showing any fangs after a moment. "Nice one kid. What did you say your name was?"

Smiling in slight pride she answered him sounding almost shy, "Danni." It was obvious praise wasn't something she was used to.

Sans glances around again, walking across a street, "Nice to meet ya." He paused at a gate, and beyond to a house and door, then down at the girl. the monster managed to flip the hood over her head again, shifting through another short cut through space and get inside, setting the jacket wrapped human onto one of the couches. "Here, you can park there."

Danni squeaks at the hood flip, giving herself a shake at that odd inertia feeling. Being set down made get curl up as she peeked out of the jacket to see where they were now.

The Monster was moving away from Danni, to one of the open door ways that looked like a kitchen. there was a large lazy boy chair, and the couches were big, but it didn't be just for Sans. The whole house seemed to favor high ceilings and archways. Nothing seemed too 'fancy' with how everything was set up, but it was clean, and not a lot like it was still new and just moved into, though the TV looked impressive.

"You like chocolate kid?" Sans voice called just out of sight.

"I don't think I've had it before..." Danni heard of it but when trying to get just normal food was an effort will special things were less likely to happen.

"Really?" Sans asked, as if half mindedly, and it might be a good thing the girl didn't see a flare of blue in his eye sockets and at the fingertips. The Monster flexed his hands to make sure his claws weren't forming. after a minute he came out with a warm cup of hot chocolate, but not that strong, "Here you go, that'll help get rid of the rest of the chill from Snowdin's woods."

Taking the mug and studying it curiously she cautiously sipped and perked in surprise. "That's chocolate?" A small smile formed just enough to reveal a dimple. (She wouldn't know better obviously still a treat n.n)

"One kind." Sans tilted his head, studying the human for a few moments as she enjoyed the treat, and then before she noticed he was moving back again to walk back in the kitchen. "Not too bad?" he asked getting a smaller bowl next.

"Its good," The girl admitted shyly sipping the sweet drink. "Definitely never had it before..."

"Yeah, I liked it too. And that coffee stuff." Sans said from the kitchen, and after another few minutes he came out again, hold a small bowl. The Monster kepted it balanced as he sat beside the girl, offering her the little bowl of oatmeal, sweetened with some brown sugar and a spoon sticking out, "Here you go, not much but its warm."

Carefully taking the bowl she murmured a thank you before nibbling at it. Danni was careful when she got a hold of larger portion meals even small ones considering since her tummy was only so big. Danni hummed at the taste of the warm food though. Simple things like that made her happy.

The Monster leaned back, making sure he wasn't taking up too much space as he seemed to settle, reaching out for the for the remote to start flipping through channels, he kept watching the news for a few minutes at a time. Sans was giving the girl time to calm down, and get used to him. He wasn't like most of the other monsters or humans.

She managed to eat a small amount of the oatmeal before between the hot chocolate in her tummy and what she ate Danni was full. Carefully setting the bowl out of the way she huddled against Sans side. Danni knew it was a risk but...she was young and comfort was really something she rarely got.

Sans lifted his left arm, and draped it slowly over the human, it wasn't the first time, and his hoodie gave some soft buffer along with his magical field. It left his hand in semi sight, the body hand relaxed so the youth could reach out for it, but sans kept his fingers lax so not to scare.

Some humans where freaked out at bones sometimes.

She seemed more curious if anything as her much smaller hand found his. Fingers lightly curling around the bone hand feeling the odd hum of magic that he gave off. The fingers wiggled lightly, he was aware of the touch and Danni could see some odd looking, fainter lines in the small bones almost like streach marks. Resting her hand to his to see the size difference she smiled, childishly gripping a couple fingers since her hand was just small enough she couldn't easily hold his hand. The human was obviously just soaking up any affection he'd offer.

Sans smiled, wrapping his hand around on the girl's for a few moments before the monster letting his hand open so she could pull back in case. The girl seemed content where she was, nor did she seem to mind his being a skeleton. Burrowing into the jacket she gave a squeaked yawn. The monster let her, planning on letting the human nap for a few hours at least, long enough to work out any lingering chill from being underground, and from being alone down there before he'd try and clean her up.

Danni was nearly hidden against his side, falling asleep quickly while hiding her face. Being as tall as she was for her age, it was surprising how well she could seemingly disappear.

Sans tilted his head, and then his left iris in the eye socket flailed blue. He was running his fingers feather light over the girl's exposed arms, inspecting the scraps and what looked like old scars, pausing over the wrist as Sans used his ability See, finding the remolding on the girl's own bones, a healed break. Several of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Danni was nearly hidden against his side. Falling asleep quickly while hiding her face. Being as tall as she was for her age, it was surprising how well she could seemingly disappear.

Sans tilted his head, and then his left iris in the eye socket flared blue. He was running his fingers feather light over the girl's exposed arms, inspecting the scraps and what looked like old scars, pausing over the wrist as Sans used his ability See, finding the remolding on the girl's own bones, a healed break. The touch only made her shift marginally in her sleep. Brow furrowing as her face hid against his side firmly. It was obvious even in sleep the girl was uneasy trembling occasionally ready to jerk awake at the first sign of danger. The old wounds were just that-old and varying ages. Danni was young but already had lived a very hard life.

It took a few moments for the Monster to realize that the low hissing sound was coming from himself, and then eased it down so not to wake the human. Sans kept half his attention on the tv, slouching down inch by inch every ten minutes or so, until he could hook one slippered foot under the autumn and drag it over for him to prop his feet up. Soon he was the picture of contented laziness on a day off.

Every now and then he would look at Danni, studding what he could see and See.

Once he was more laid out then being upright the girl in her sleep seemed...well she was apparently a snuggler if she felt secure. Danni, as he sank down...she slunk up. Ending up nearly on his chest curled up like a little kitten. It gave him an easier view of what he could see but really with the jacket and her beat up baggy clothes he wouldn't see a lot. 'See'ing" at least let him see she honestly would probably cry if she hurt a fly.

Sans lifted his free right hand, scratching at a spot behind his jaw and then ran the hand over his skull. He huffed, and then sighed, though his chest barely rose and fell with the sound as his left arm moved around over the girl, his right bracing her from sliding off. Danni gave a sleepy squeak but otherwise seemed secure in her new resting place. Giving a sigh as she snuggled.

When the tv was changed to that nature channel, an awesome amazing thing to learn about the surface even after a few years, the Monster pulled out his cell. Texting Undyn to make sure his brother was extra tired out that day and for tomorrow too. But it wasn't near the time that his brother would be back from 'another epic and great training day with undyn!'

After awhile the girl woke up blinking owlishly at Sans and her surroundings as she did so, body instinctively tensing ready to bolt incase.

A low rumble vibrated under her, Sans shifted his attention almost slowly, like that happy tv daze. the white lights flickered before forming fully into the white irises again. "Heeey kiddo, sleep well?" he asked softly.

Danni actually seemed confused a moment like she was surprised she'd actually slept and woke up on her own, looking around before back at him and giving a nod. "I...yeah."

"Want to finish that oatmeal?" Sans asked, before moving or giving her the idea yet.

"I think I'm still full." Danni murmured unsure if she needed to move or not. Studying his face after a few moments trying to gauge him.

The male smiled a little wider, then tilted his head back to the tv and make sure his fangs were retracted, not giving Danni more than a glimpse. Not wanting to scar her, "Want to watch some tv before or after we clean you up?"

Danni blinked. "...clean?"

"Yeah, patch you up," Sans' boney hand brushed Danni's hair back to look at a scrape.

The idea of that didn't seem to appeal to her. But she didn't flinch away from his hand. "O-okay"

"You want to get it over now? Or watch some tv?" Sans offered the now skittish girl.

"L-lets get it over now." She would just stress thinking about what was coming after watching TV. Watching TV after might help her calm down.

Maybe.

Sans hummed a bit, and then tilted his head with a more smirk then grin, "Going to let me up buddy?"

Danni realized she'd somehow ended up on him and carefully slunk to the side to sit next to him instead, legs tucked up as she watched him. She really didn't weigh much, he probably barely noticed a difference other then her little body heat. The monster gave an exonerated stretch, unlike a human his joints didn't pop, or really rattle like one might expect them too. Sans flopped back, as if gathering the will to move again to shift the foot rest aside and then sit up.

Watching him with tired eyes Danni just waited for him to decide to get up and show her where she was supposed to get clean. Her eyes weren't a tired in the sense of sleep, but emotional exhaustion. She wanted to believe he was a friend but was just so worn down and weary of fully trusting his intent just yet.

Sans got up, looking back down before offering a hand, "Come on buddy. It's not far."

Danni unfolded from her little huddle taking the offered hand as she stood.

Sans helped her up, and walked Danni into the kitchen, letting her hang onto his hand as they moved over near the wide sink. The Monster paused and looked at Danni, "Will you be okay if I pick you up?" he asked, now that she was moving on her own

Danni looked pensive at the arm of her unheld hand carefully wrapping around her ribs gingerly. Seeing how she was moving was a big indicator there was a lot hiding under his jacket and clothes. "I...if you're gentle I think so?"

Moving to carefully grip more on the human's hips after spotting where she was shy, Sans picked Danni up and put her on the counter top. The Monster stepped back to grab several wash cloths out of a drawer- it looked like a rainbow collection was in there, and Sans took a handful of the cloths and dropped into the sink to soak with warm water. "Aren't you getting hot?" Sans asked glancing over, as the girl was still holding his fur jacket wrapped around her.

The girl visibly relaxed realizing it wasn't tub bath, which was odd since she probably needed one. Shaking her head at his question, she ended up gingerly taking the jacket off.

"Not really...though its kinda hard to clean up if I'm covered huh?" She was trying at least to not to utterly terrified. But in the light, things were very obvious now. One deep cut on an arm was infected, further irritated by the scrapes from being tossed down into the underground. As for how she wasn't overheating, she had no body mass to help her retain heat.

While the sink was filling partly, Sans hummed thoughtfully before fishing something out from under one of the cabinets. He came over to danni with a warm cloth, and with a wider grin swipped it over her face, but the touch was oddly very gentle.

Danni had make up on. The dirt and the make up came off as he cleaned up the concealer. Head tilting at him in bafflement and surprise at how gentle he was being. Sans hummed half mindedly, his voice was calming even if he wasn't speaking right now. Trading out the cloths to finish cleaning the girl's face, and neck, but he would let her get a hold of his hands to examine them. If it let her not be afraid of him Sans was willing.

She didn't seem to be trying to get his hands, just quietly closing her eyes when he cleaned her face to only open them to watch his face. For some it might be unnerving that quiet yet seemingly intense stare. Danni wasn't trying to make anyone uncomfortable. It was her way of 'See'ing someone. As her mother she had to watch the crazed woman's eyes to know what was about to happen.

After a bit, the monster looked up, and the white irises flickered blue and back, as the Sans grinned. As if it was a trick. The girls eyes narrowed faintly catching the odd flicker. While timid and scared she wasn't foolish or stupid by any means. At a sensitive spot she glanced to see the cut he passed over wondering if that one was new from the fall or not absently.

"What?" Sans asked, moving the strap of the tank top to be sure he got it clean and back. He traded out for another cleaner warm cloth to clean Danni's right shoulder and arm, slowing to be extra careful around the infected area, frowning as the eye ridges dipped down.

"You're different." It was a vague answer but an answer none the less. Pain didn't seem to phase her when the sensitive areas were cleaned over. There was a lot admittedly, but Danni was used to it.

"No bones about that," Sans agreed, and when he moved to change out the cloth again, he paused to send a text message on his phone for a few seconds.

Clasping her hands in her lap quietly the girl looked down at them. Time wasn't something she ever paid attention to, so even if he took an hour she'd probably be in the same position. Danni closed her eyes in thought, internalizing whatever was on her mind.

"Hey, don't look so... bonely." Sans said suddenly as it looked, "Just texting a friend, she's coming by, might be able to help you out better than me for that." Sans pointed at the infected, older wounds before starting to clean Danni up again.

Danni gave him a surprised look when he suddenly spoke up, giving a small dimpled smile at the pun before giggling faintly. Her head tilted and her brows furrowed in worry, glancing at the wounds he was talking about before his face. At least not fussing at the rag bathing.

"I-is she nice?"

"Oh yeah, one of the nicer humans I've met, she's one of the few that can still use human magic." Sans assured the girl, pulling up a few pictures on his phone of the indulging silly selfie pictures he'd taken at the pub a few nights ago, "Here, that's her with me."

Looking she studied the girl, smiling at just how silly the two were being. "You guys are silly."

"Yeaaah, that was the first time I got her to drink monster made drinks, and ketchup." Sans seemed to preen at that last one, letting Danni hold the phone.

"...Ketchup?" Baffled at that part.

"They're isn't nothing wrong with drinking it." Sans grinned wider.

"...Never...tried it." The girl slowly blinked in bafflement at him, somewhat caught off guard.

"Its good." Sans assured, cleaning the girl's hand and examining the smaller scraps and a cut in her palm. He frowned, "This looks older, but not old. When did you get this?"

Danni went quiet looking at the mark. Biting the unsplit part of her lip a moment in anxiety. If she tried to tell it usually ended up badly for her but... Her eyes glanced up at Sans inwardly hoping maybe he was different and could keep her mom away. "...that was when I had to block moms knife." she finally muttered.

"Was it dropped?" Sans didn't sound like he believed that, yet there was no anger in his voice. Nothing directed at Danni other then worry.

There was silence and an unease that spoke more than words just by the expression on her face. "...No."

A different shade of blue flickered around his left eye socket, "Tell me what happened Danni?"

"...Mom doesn't like me. Says I'm horrible, made dad leave." Hugging herself, a familiar self comfort. "She...she keeps trying to beat the evil out of me that drove him off so he'll come back." her eyes were shadowed and sad as her head bowed. "...I don't know what I did."

The warm, dry bones came into Danni's line of sight, so when he touched her knees she wasn't scared. Rumbling softly as he moved slowly, pulling the human child into to an honest hug, something she looked like she needed. Tears pricked the girls eyes and she sniffled abit. Tentatively reaching up to hug him back, scared of rejection of some cruel trick to lure her into a sense of security.

The rumble turned into what could be called a purr, though rusty or sandy sounding as if it had been a while. Sans reached up and pet the dirty hair, wondering how he was going to get her fully cleaned up, or if his friend could help.

Regardless there would tears and a terrified young girl clinging to something for dear life. Her face buried against his front, not minding the fabric brushing on ribs. She really didn't care he was a skeleton-only that he was nice to her.

Sans held her for a few minutes, until the small shivers he felt eased. Only then did he lean back, giving Danni a smile, if she looked closely the skeleton's teeth seemed a bit sharper, "Tell you what kid, you can stay here, its just me and my brother."

"...why would you want me?" It was genuine confusion, since she'd just told him her own mom didn't want her. To Danni it made no sense. The sharper teeth went for the most part un-noticed.

A boney hand lifted and ruffled her hair, "I like strays you can say. And I found you in my old home, so you're my responsibly now." He hoped that would pass with her for now.

Danni let him ruffle her hair, not minding the odd affection though she peered at him with a slight brow raise, aged eyes warily sizing up if he was being honest before having the childish moment of rehiding against him in a hug, a cute hug but more faceplant. "Okay..."

The Monster ruffled her hair again, lend leaned down. His teeth and bone were hard and the teeth of the skeleton Monster catching slightly as he gave a small nuzzle and harmless spark-buzz.

It would take a moment or two for Danni to realize that this was Sans' way of giving a kiss.

It took a moment to really register, but Sans knew when the girl did as she hugged him harder in response. The affection was something she'd not ever really gotten so to receive it was a blindside to her. Not unwelcome but she genuinely was caught off guard.

Sans stood there, keeping his arms around the girl, doing that sort of purring sound again. Petting Danni's back through the thin shirt, and keeping the touch very light as he hadn't checked for injuries there. He gave another small nuzzle after a bit, making a note to talk to his brother when he got back. Her back generated heat abnormally which was a sign, despite it she didn't fuss at betting touched there. Danni was starved of affection so even if the gentle touch caused pain she

"Lets get you cleaned up some more." Sans said after a bit, ruffling her hair again. "That okay with you?"

"...Okay." so far it hasn't been bad so she'd allow it. Danni hummed.

"Can you turn some?" Sans asked cleaning the cloths and getting a new on.

Shifting on the counter to do as he asked, the girl watched him from the corner of her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans didn't move fast, not really, coaxing the shirt up he paused and then took a picture if the damage. Also getting another of the infected arm. His rumble lowered for a moment and back to a more soothing tone. After that his cell chimed several times with demands and instructions. "Well, looks like she's making a detour."

Danni nodded quietly understanding, not fussing that he'd lifted her shirt. It had to hurt but she didn't complain. Especially a few sticking spots.

She found that after the first spot that stuck and tore at a scab, the Monster stopped, dabbing at the cloth from the outside to get it wet until the scab and fabric were moist enough to let go of each other. Danni quietly watched him, sighing softly as the itchiness of the clinging shift went away. Relief crossing her features.

Sans patted the girl's side, not in a place that would hurt, "I'm going to lift this more, just from the back, is that okay budddy?"

"Yeah." The bone hand felt strange but not bad as she sat quietly for him.

It was a long few minutes, before there was the sound of a door opening, "Yo Sans!" A female voice called out, "Learn to lock your door!"

"I don't need to," Sans called back, making sure that Danni wasn't going to jump off, "Got the stuff you mentioned?"

Danni outright jerked and nearly panicked, instinctively twisting to cling to Sans upper arm and trying to hide behind him on the counter. It was apparent she didn't like surprises.

The Monster wrapped her into a hug, keeping Danni in place, "Hang on witchy."

"Don't use that word... people don't like iiit." came from the other room, but the voice moved away.

Trembling and slightly teary the girl hid her face against him. Shuddering in silent terror. Sans reached up and pet the girl's head again, "Its just my friend, I said she was coming remember?"

"She startled me." Muffled against his shirt. It was when she'd come in an was loud/yelled her prescience. It was a trigger for the girl, which if Papyrus got loud it'd do the same thing.

The monster was making a note of this, and tilted his head to smile down at the girl, "Sorry. But she's not bad. I wouldn't have stayed around her if she was." He might have confronted the witch really.

Nodding Danni just huddled close against him. "Y-you're not going anywhere right?" She didn't want him to leave her alone with the stranger. This was a scared child.

"Nah, I'm not going anywhere." Sans assured, "But you need help Danni."

Sighing she nodded. "I know..." The girl didn't like it though, this was a lot for one day. It had only been a day right? Her brow furrowed, how long had she napped on Sans?"

"You want her to come here, or do you want to go meet her?" Sans asked, not sure what would be the better choice.

"...what is she planning to do to me?" It'd be kinda pointless for her to go out ot her then have to come back into the kitchen.

"Help heal these cuts, I can heal bones but not the fleshy parts." Sans wiggled his fingers, an pointed to a spot where there was a hair line fracture he could See under the bruised flesh.

"...Oh." Danni blinked in surprise, eyeing where he pointed at the fracture.

"She can help you with that, knowing humans better after all." Sans offered his hands and arms out, as if thinking she might want another hug for reassurance.

Danni took it and snuggled up under his chin. For a human the whole skeleton thing really didn't bother her. "Okay." Long as he was there and she had an option to either hide or escape if need be. Humans were more scary then this monster right then.

Sans lifted her up, setting her down on the ground, hesitated and offered a hand, while picking up the bowl of warm water and the clean cloths inside it with his other hand and taking a few steps back to the living room.

Letting him lead the way after taking his hand she huddled close to his side looking scared but at least going along. Sans smiled and when he led Danni into the living room again, but now there was a difference of a glowing sphere of warm yellow-orange light between the palms of the woman... in bright pink?

Yeah that was a bright pink shirt that had the words 'Professional Beach Hulk' on the front. It was a little too big and over another shirt, along with the jeans she had on, the woman wasn't really something scary, and her hair pushed up under a cowboy hat.

Danni balked seeing the woman but stuck to Sans' side so she still was walking into the room. Eyeing the glowing sphere warily and the odd woman.

"See? Good magic," Sans assured coming over, reaching out to catch the sphere in his right hand once it was tossed over. He lowered it down to show Danni, where she could see it, and then put it into her hands. "Just a light ball."

Trembling she held the odd thing giving a confused noise. Then looking at the new person in the room just as confused.

"It's like a night light," The older woman offered from the couch, gold sparkles started forming around her hands, "Do you want to see how it works?"

Glancing at Sans to make sure it was okay she cautiously moved towards the woman. Holding the given light gingerly as she studied the sparkles that were forming.

The 'witch' moved slowly, with a smile she offered her right hand, her palm to the side, her fingers were relaxed, "It's not bad."

Lightly one hand reached out and fingertips touched the woman's sparkling hand before withdrawing giving a surprised noise. It was a warm feeling that lingered, something like and unlike what Sans could do.

The woman smiled, "See? It's not bad, just shinny."

"Y-yeah." Her voice was soft, still holding the glowing orb. You wouldd think Sans being a monster would have had the trepidation reaction she had with the woman, but instead the fear was of the human. Because she was human.

The woman considered, forming a little more magic over her hand, glancing at the skeleton.

"Go ahead." Sans' voice said from behind Danni, "She won't hurt you."

Cautiously Danni went up to the woman, trembling but in range for whatever the woman was going to do. Trusting Sans and trying to not panic too badly. Moving slow, the woman reached out to take Danni's hand, the warm magic seeping in as she turned the child's hand over, gently inspecting as the healing spell started to work. Sans came a few steps closer, looking fascinated as he watched but showed no signs of worry as the smaller cuts were knitted back together first, any of the infections pushed out in the process. The 'witch' took a cloth from Sans to clean those discolored drops off.

Shuddering but keeping still Danni watched in a morbid fascination. It felt weird and seeing your skin do that was unnerving.

"It shouldn't be hurting," The woman eased back a little, "Are you okay?"

"It just feels weird...and looks weird." She grimaced add it hit her back and she could feel the tank top getting the pushed out infection on it. "...really weird."

"I'm just doing one part at a time," The woman said, easing back the magic to focus only on the girl's arm. Other then a soft snort here and there she wasn't showing much reaction to the smell or sight, as if this had happened before. Healing bad wounds.

Danni nodded, she wasn't looking forward to when it hit her back though. The girl glanced at Sans for reassurance then winced as she remembered. "I uh...I don't know your name..." Looking at the woman.

"Sans calls me witchy, but my name is Ichabeth." The woman rolled her eyes, "You can call me Ich."

"Ichy-the Witchy!" Sans chimed in, grinning as he was flipped off with a glowing gold hand.

"Don't do that," Ich said to Danni, "You're not old enough yet. What's your name luv?"

Danni was well aware of what that meant and eyebrowed slightly, experience in things shining through before she smiled slightly. "Danni."

"Nice to meet you Danni," Ich said, smiling honestly, but not missing the look, trading cloths with Sans with one hand, the other on the girl's arm. Her hand still magic warm and tingling, but not in a bad way, the witch was going to have to be cleaning herself up later, but didn't stop, even with Sans grimaced a few times.

"Thanks for helping me." The girl at least had manners apparently, seeing Sans grimace and how the witch was getting stuff on Danni she gave a rueful smile. "At least its not as bad as it has been before?" Trying to find a bright side.

"What happened before?" Ich asked, ducking her head to get a closer look at Danni's wound as she cleaned it with several cloths, sending Sans to get more that were soaked with what she had gotten on the way over, the cream would melt into the hot water she assured. It would help with the healing and smell.

"...never mind." The girl murmured realizing it might not be the best to explain this was a mild beating compared to some of the more violent episodes her mom had. THis was however the first time she'd been tossed down a mountain.

"It's okay," The human witch assured, taking time to pause the healing to completely clean the arm with the warm water until there was no more, opening her bag and reaching in. Almost impossibly past her elbow, to get more cloths that smelled like tea-tree oil to finished cleaning the area. "You're going to have to get a new shirt, I have a few but they might be too big. What happened before?"

"Almost all shirts are big on me." Danni admitted, she was rail thin as she'd been told before. Sighing she shrugged a shoulder. "...Mom tossed me into the mountain and Sans found me."

"You poor thing..." Ich moved slowly, keeping herself lower then Danni's head level and looked up at her, "Hey, hey, Danni?" Ich said, keeping her voice gentle and smiled, "Want to know something important?"

The girls eyes looked at Ich's face, a scar spanning over her nose visible at that angle due to the hair not blocking it. Danni head tilted slightly in silent question at the woman.

"I'm a pretty good at magic, not just healing, but other things." Ich pointed to the kitchen where Sans was heard running water, "But I'd never take on him. Neeeever. So you know, you're safe here. Nothing can get through that Monster. I can see that Sans likes you, so he's going to protect you."

"No one's ever stopped her before." It was a soft vague answer but the girl smiled. "I like Sans he's nice to me. You are too."

"Don't tell anyone that I'm nice, I'm a 'witch.'" Ich rolled her eyes, and then winked playfully, "But I mean it, no one will get to you with Sans, and his brother around."

Danni headtilted, "He has a brother?" She hadn't met Papyrus yet apparently.

"Oh yes, a big adorable dork, he can be loud, but I think he has a golden heart." the woman paused and added, "So to say. He's cool though."

"Oh yeah," Sans said coming back in, with a new bowl-bucket, "He's pretty cool." the monster grinned, having more cloths and another empty bucket for the dirty ones.

Danni gave a small smile. "Hope he likes me then..." Still sitting quietly so Ich could do her thing.

"I'm sure he will," Sans asured, passing wash cloths back and forth when asked. Though didn't mean the girl wouldn't jump like a cat the first time she hears him in all caps.

"Where is papyrus?" The witch asked, looking up at Sans, "He's normally around here by now."

"He's having a 'super training day,'" Sans explained and grinned wider. "Undyn took him out. He should be back after having dinner with her."

Danni watched another cut heal then glanced between the two of them, before looking back down. She didn't know these people being mentioned so really had no input.

Ich looked up to Danni again, smiling as she finished with that arm and to the other, "I'm going to need to see the rest of you to heal. Do you want to do that in a room?"

"It doesn't matter." Being shirtless really didn't matter much to her, and in reality it just...it was something that never registered anymore. Inwardly there was a hollowness, results of things that'd happened prior. To put it mildly it wasn't the first time near strangers saw her. At least their intent was kind.

Sans reached out, and a boney hand rested on Danni's head. Ruffling her hair, "What do you want to do?"

Danni wasn't sure how to answer that, was there a wrong answer? Choice wasn't something she was generally given. "..." thinking a few moments she finally answered. "...can just do it here, less mess being tracked around?" It seemed logical to her at least.

"Okay," The woman said, "I'll go at your pace. Where do you want me to heal first? Front or back?"

"Back's the worst." That the girl was sure of, her front wasn't to bad considering.

Ich moved to pull off the couch cushions, poking at Sans' leg bones to make him jump aside. She spread them out and got an extra pillow from the other side of the couch. "Here, can you lay down on your front?"

Sans plopped down beside the pillow. "Sure Witchy."

"Not you fluffy bones."

Giggling Danni did as the woman asked settling gingerly on her front but she knew if she tried her back first it would have been a lot more painful.

"Get your lazy bones in gear Sans," Ich said as she settled, using a wet cloth to pat at the girl's shirt to loosen it again. Sans shifted around and gently took one of Danni's hands, the one where he spotted fractures before, working on knitting those up as much as he could through the blue glow of magic.

Keeping as relaxed as she could the girl only marginally twitched as her back was touched. The hairline fractures she hadn't really felt much.

"So, you want some nice cream after this?" Sans asked, watching what the witch was doing to lift the dirty shirt up, after a moment he laid down to be level with Danni.

"...I've no idea what that is. Is it like the chocolate?" Turning her head so she could see him better she let Ich do her thing. Only shuddering when the shirt was being moved to reveal the horrifying damage. That thankfully Danni couldn't see how mangled her back was.

"Its not chocolate, but a ice treat from the underground." Sans explained with an ever present smile, "I like it. But we can get some chocolate for you too."

"Mm." Giving a soft sigh, Danni got easily tired and this was admittedly been a hectic day. Flinching when Ich touched a sensitive wound, a petite hand reached for Sans just quietly holding it for some comfort.

He shifted to close the girl's hand in his own, happy to stay there with her as the older woman worked and cleaned. "Go ahead and rest."

Shifting enough to tug the hand so Danni could rest her cheek on the joined hands, soft it probably was not but it was contact. Resting against his hand she nodded. "Ok..."

Behind Danni, the Ich arched en eyebrow, holding up her free hand with a soft pulse of green tinted magic. Sans nodded as he moved a little closer, letting the girl snuggle his hand as the witch seamlessly eased the new spell with the other to help Danni fall asleep and stay out for the time it would take to heal her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a while later when the girl woke up. The unfamiliar room and bed caused a moment of panic, but soon as she shifted Danni realized she had a new, though big shirt on and Sans jacket. The familiarity gave her some comfort as she gingerly moved. Finding she wasn't hurting was a pleasant surprise. Moving to the door she opened it slowly, hearing unfamiliar snoring from a room down the hall.

Downstairs she could see over the rail, was lit up by a TV on low. Carefully padding down the stairs she peeked to see if it was Sans or Ich there.

They were as it turned out, the human witch was laying limp on recliner that stretched back. Danni could hear small gasps from her under the blanket put over her. Sans was against the left couch arm, propped up there where he could watch the TV as well as the woman. The chair was close enough for him to reach out to touch the human. He wasn't exactly sleeping but his eyes were closed.

Clutching the jacket closed the girl braved stepping into the room, giving Ich a worried look from where she was standing. Danni didn't want to wake either of them, just reassure herself she hadn't been abandoned.

Ich coughed, making Sans stir awake to look up and over at her. As he was leaning back again he spotted Danni, "Hey kiddo, what are you doing up?" the monster asked.

"Woke up." Her voice was soft, still dwarfed in the massive jacket. "Got scared... is Ich okay?"

Sans motioned the girl over, "She's...sort of okay." He looked at the witch, who was more ashen under her light tan. Danni went over to him giving a worried glance at Ich as she did so. Settling up onto the sofa with him and snuggling up against him. "I forgot how differently human magic works..." Sans muttered to himself, wrapping an arm around Danni, looking at the older woman again.

"I caused that." Danni was nestled snugly against him, but her face was sad. Ich hurt herself helping her.

"No, its magic, human magic. Ichy knows that every time she uses it, there's an effect." Sans tried to explain, lifting a hand to pet the girl's now clean hair (when did that happen?), "She chooses how to use her own magic."

Danni had a feeling she'd been out awhile when she noticed the pets didn't cause any snags in her hair. She gave a soft sigh and nodded but still felt bad. She had a rough idea of magic it seemed.

"You want something to eat?" Sans asked, tilting his head at the girl.

There was allot the girl had to adjust to. She wasn't used to choice or stating if she needed something. But she shook her head minutely. "Still kind if full from the hot chocolate and oatmeal..." small tummy was small.

"Okay, there's water..." Sans fished down over the arm of the chair and there was a crinkle before he offered a water bottle to the girl.

Taking it she smiled, just taking a sip before revising it and settling and nearly disappearing in the gap between him and the sofa. Be a funny prank later. She literally could just pop out and no one would have seen her there. Sans regarded the witch for a long moment, and then smiled down at Danni, turning on the tv up just a bit as he lounged back with the girl. One would think her a pretty with how content she was to just be there like one. Mettaton on the TV made her head tilt in confusion at the eccentric robot.

Just as the robot was starting to do something odd, Sans quickly changed the channel to one of the human channels for nature, "Yeah, no, that's not for you." Danni gave a baffled look at Sans but watched the documentary he'd changed it too. "Don't worry about it kiddo." the skeleton asured, tilting his head at the show, making a thoughtful sound, "You sure have a lot of things in the water up here on the surface."

Nodding in agreement she smiled. "Some are really pretty..." the bright colored fish.

"I didn't know there were monsters in other places." Sans admitted as the documentary did a have intermission so to say when the film crew were found by some mermaids. The skeleton monster sat up a bit, watching in fascination.

"Yeah there's a couple mostly in the water or jungles..." Danni knee this because of her mother, one of the boyfriends had been a shifter.

"I thought mermaids died out," Sans admitted, still fascinated.

"I met one once, he works at the pier. Really nice too. He's a mershark." Danni remembered how cool the big male had been, having gone to pick up stuff her mom wanted.

"There's some mers near here?" Sans asked, surprised and a little exited though he stayed put. "I hope they don't have any bad feelings for Monsters."

Danni nodded. "He's a fisherman at the local pier. Works with one of the seafood restaurants he gave me shrimp once. He's real nice." Apparently Danni wandered sometimes.

"Maybe we can go say hi some day." Sans thought aloud, ruffling Danni's hair and making her giggling as she nodded, it was something to look forward to and let her believe she was going to stay.

"'e's a flirt..." Ich slurred her words a bit, looking over at the two with glazed eyes, but she smiled and gave a slow thumbs up.

"You met him?" Danni gave her a worried look but smiled at the thumbs up.

"Off and on, had to heal his fin once." Ich yawned, going limp again she tried to curl up in the chair, waving a hand at the couch until the Sans rolled his eyes and got another water bottle to pass the woman.

"Ahh." Danni watched her. "Are you ok?" Her voice was still really soft.

Ich looked about to say something, paused and gave a small smile as she felt that deep flue like ache, "Sort of, this happens when I heal a lot."

Nodding the girl let it be, she also wasn't one to nudge about saying anything if Ich didn't want to say it.

"Its normal Danni," Ich said after a minute of dozing against the background of the tv. She smiled, though her eyes where closed again.

Smiling in amusement Danni hid her face against Sans figuring he wouldn't mind her snuggling up to sleep on the sofa with him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was voices that woke Danni up, including Sans' voice vibrating against the girl's head. But as she had been tired at first it wasn't startling, Ich's voice was there off and on, and another male voice that was 'loud whispering' as he complained about the cooking show playing. Slowly she picked her head up from where it had been hiding against Sans, blinking somewhat owlishly around her. Noticing another figure on the sofa-another skeleton no less. Glancing up at Sans and resting her chin on his chest in a pitiful manner to show she was awake.

Sans grinned down at her, wide and content as he ruffled her hair once more, glancing back at the bigger, taller skeleton monster that was waving both hands at the tv, digits wiggling.

"What are they talking about?!" he hissed softly, glaring at the TV.

"The person over cooked the pasta and under cooked the cupcakes." the witch said from her spot on the recliner, munching on what looked like left over pizza.

Smiling at the affection the girl glanced over at the two others again. The dramatic outraged face the taller skeleton had caused a giggle she couldn't suppress as she quickly hid her face against Sans shirt to hide and peek.

"What was that?" the other monster asked, turning.

"A giggle." Sans said, unmoving.

"Oh..."

"Oooh, icecream," Ich said and the other skeleton turned to see.

Peeking at the other skeleton again, at least she wasn't scared of him it seemed just...shy. Plus he was so easily distracted it seemed.

"How do you make ice cream? or nice cream..." The new skeleton was wondering.

"I'll show you some time." Ich said yawning as she settled on a pillow that was given to her.

Danni eyed the TV and the machine the cook was using to make the mentioned ice cream. Ich knew how to use one of those?

"Really?" The taller skeleton gasped, hands on his chest.

"That would be fun." Sans nodded, "We could just chill out."

"Oh my magic Sans!" his brother, it had to be, glared.

"What?" sand lifted a hand over his own chest, the picture of injured innocents, "It'll be a ice day!"

Danni started giggling at the puns catching on to them and smiling, peeking at the other two from where she was nearly hidden against Sans side still. Papyrus' face was amazing.

"Ohhh, don't go corrupting the little human with your bad sense of humor brother!" what was it that Sans called his brother? Papyrus?

"Might to be late," Ich put in.

Giggling more at then Danni braved looking up fully smiling at the other two. Ich waved, and Sans was happily poking puns at his brother in regards to the cooking show. Papyrus kept huffing and sulked, not able to fully focus on Danni right away. Danni hid her face again a moment shy before doing a small finger waggle back at Ich. It was a good easy introduction at least.

"Why does the little human have your jacket Sans?" Papyrus asked.

"She thinks it's cool too." Sans guessed, back to being apparently lazy again.

"Makes me feel safe." Danni murmured, amused by Sans' back and forth.

"Safe?" A puzzled Papyrus echoed with a frown for a moment before the expression eased, "Well, I suppose it has to be pretty warm with that fur."

"Mmhm." It was the first time Papyrus actually directly spoke to her and it was this cute peek over Sans's arm at him.

"You doing okay kid?" Sans asked, lifting the hood of his jacket a bit to look at the girl. Didn't humans need to use the bathroom?

That would also mean she'd have had to drink and eat more then she had. Danni smiled up at him. " 'm fine." Headtilting up at him in confusion. Why wouldn't she be?

"Do you need to go to the rest bathroom?" Ich guessed after a half a minute of Sans wondering how its asked it. "You'd been out of it for a long time."

"Guess wouldn't hurt." Her metabolism was shut down that was basically the only rational reason at this point which explained why Danni hadn't complained of hunger or really ate...much of anything since coming.

"Someone hand me my bag?" Ich asked, smiling as the taller monster hopped up and bringing the bag over for the witch to dig into it, "Give this to Danni, I know you don't stalk it."

A little confused, Papyrus passed over a soft white roll of something... to Sans and the new human. He didn't know what his brother was chuckling about as the toilet paper was passed to the girl..

Danni took it when he offered it, timid but trying. "Thank you." She looked at Ich. "Where do I go?" Since she had no idea.

Ich fumbled with her blanket and got the chair back into a chair position. But it took Papyrus' offering hands to pull her up to her feet, "Ooo.. head rush... come on kiddo, I'll show you, have to go there myself after you."

"Do you need help?" Sans asked, catching that Ich looked a little pale again standing up.

"Nah, getting up is the hard part, and Papyrus was amazing help. I should make it now."

Danni watched the whole thing then realized she had to leave the safety of Sans' side. Biting her lip in nervousness she carefully extracted herself of him and the sofa, padding up to Ich on silent feet. Glancing up meekly as she passed Papyrus...he was _tall_.

Ich shifted and offered her right arm out for the girl, not unlike Sans had. In fact she was mimicking Sans, as Danni was comfortable with the monster, and the other monster was seven or so feet tall. Taking the arm nut just for her comfort but in case Ich got woozy, at least she wasn't panicking over the large monster just unsure.

Ich patted Danni's hand and lead her to the back of the house from where they were. She pointed into the bathroom, "You go first," the woman said, leaning against the wall outside, "We'll get you something nice to drink on the way back."

Nodding the girl went in to do her thing, one finished and washed her hands she came out looking stunned. Touching her once split lip then looking at Ich teary. She'd not seen herself since healing, and the girl went used to seeing some form of bruise.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Ich asked opening her eyes and saw the look she was getting.

"I've never seen my face like this before that I can remember..." scars remained of course but being bruise, cut, and burn free was...abnormal to her.

"You're pretty cleaned up," Ich offered with a tired smile, "Did I miss something?"

"I don't see anything..." the girl went to lean on the wall to wait for Ich who needed the bathroom too. "I'll wait out here"

"Do me a favor?" the older woman asked, chuckling, "If it's been more than ten minutes wake me up."

"Okay." Danni nodded in understanding, she would to she'd be counting in her head the time. Almost ten minutes later the door opened and the woman washed her hands, using a clean washcloth to clean her face and get some of the fever sweat off her face and neck. It was dropped into a bin that was in the bathroom. Head tilting at the woman it was obvious Danni hadn't moved an inch from her spot watching the door.

Ich smiled at Danni again, coming out and pausing to lean on the door frame. "Okay, let's raid the kitchen."

"Okay." Though she wasn't sure what to expect by doing so, Sans made her the hot chocolate and oatmeal. Did they eat being skeletons? Once in the kitchen and examining the fridge, as well as a few cabinets, there were, oddly, several boxes of pasta were neatly stacked over the counters. Danni headtilted somewhat baffled, that was... a lot of pasta. She didn't really rifle through anything leaving that to Ich.

"Yeah, it's a lot." The woman said softly with a grin, "Just be careful with what Papyrus tries to feed you. He's not the best cook yet." Ich added in a whisper, putting a finger to her lips, leaning on the counter for a moment. "Don't tell him I said that."

Giving a slow blink Danni nodded in understanding. She'd keep that in mind as she found crackers and looked at Ich like 'this ok?' It was something Danni was used to nibbling on.

Ich nodded from what drink she was mixing, pulling down orange box of cheese crackers. She pushed it over, "have these too, Pap and Sans keep it around for me, you can have some." the witch mixed a little cocolate after tasting it. The cup was offered to Danni, "This is for you, it might be a little odd tasting but its good for you. Just sip it."

Crackers! The girl beamed abit, happy with the nibbles, blinking. Taking it and sniffing her brows furrowed carefully sipping it.

It was a little thicker then the chocolate milk, though it had a taste like it.

"You didn't seem like you have a big stomach, so that will help." Ich explained, starting to the living room again.

Her face was pretty cute to look at, now she was healed what freckles she had showed, and her nose scrunched just a little bit at the oddness. But no complaint was voice as she sipped at it. Danni had her crackers she'd wash the thick thing down with after all.

"Sans still has the water bottle horde, maybe I might have some juice in my bag... I'm always half loosing things in there." Ich said, loud enough to be heard as she walked Danni back into the living room, where Papyrus was sitting on the floor watching the TV.

Danni had her cup of meal drink, and her little snack crackers. Not quite close enough to trip on but enough to be like a little duckling the girl was on Ich's heels. Papyrus wasn't so scary when he was sitting at least, especially on the floor .

"Do you need me to cook a meal?" He asked seeing the crackers, waiting until Danni climbed up onto the couch before scooting closer to Ich, holding an arm out and up for her to brace on the thick bones before making the last steps to the chair.

"Thank you Papyrus, but I can't keep anything down right now that's not water." Ich explained, sinking into the too big chair. It looked more like it would fit someone bigger than Sans but not as big as Papyrus. Something sized in between the brothers maybe, for both of them.

Danni settled down into the cushions watching the two adults quietly as she finished the small shake thing Ich made her. Her tummy was somewhat full but she could get some crackers down.

Sans reached up and half patted, half petting Danni's head, "Feeling better kiddo?"

Nodding she settled against him not as clingy as before but just relaxed companionship type snuggle. "Yeah...I didn't recognize myself in the mirror." Murmured still surprised at how different she looked all healed up.

"You did get cleaned up." Sans pointed out, there was an ever so faint twitch. "You're going to need new cloths though," he poked at the barrowed shirt the girl had been put in with the jammie bottems from Ich's bag.

"...Yeah..." Danni glanced at her attire, buried in the larger clothes because of how tiny she was.

"What do you think Ich? Wanna go shopping later?" Sans asked, looking over as he lounged.

"Only if you get Papyrus and me something," Ich said, turned in the reclined char that her head was resting beside the other Skeleton, unable not to feel touched as he insisted now to stay close to her now that he had found out she wasn't feeling good. The monster had barely made it to his bed last night and hadn't seen either human.

The girl watched the other two curiously, at least her watching Papyrus seemed to help her relax that he was around.

"We should go for a walk later to get nice cream." Sans disided, watching Danni.

"The park's not far!" Papyrus nodded, reaching out to touch Ich's hair in a fasination of his own.

The girl didn't notice he was watching as she looked confused and mouted to herself 'nice cream?' she really hadn't gotten anything like that before which wasn't surprising since she'd never even had chocolate. resting her cheek on what acted like Sans sternum she was like a little cat just chilling and relaxing.

"Will you bring me back some?" Ich asked, shifting to look at the monsters.

"Of course!" Papyrus sat up, putting a hand over his chest, "The Great Papyrus would never leave a friend out, or in need of nice cream! I will personally make sure some is brought back to you!" He frowned for a moment, "But you have used so much magic quickly! You must stay here until you have regained your strength and magic! Right Sans?" He turned.

Sans gave a thumbs up, "You're right bro."

"Of course I am!"

Danni giggled softly at how the other skeleton preened. Though she was admittedly unsure how to even clothes shop without help.

"We can go shopping in a few days." Ich promised, as she was starting to nod of despite herself. It had Papyrus pausing to blink and then lower his arms to peer at the woman as she fell asleep.

After a few minutes he turned to his brother, "Sans, is she alright?"

Looking at the sleeping Ich, Danni had to wonder the same thing though her color was doing better.

"She's getting better," Sans assured, and pointed to the witch, "Remember Papyrus, humans aren't made of magic like we are. Ich used soul magic and that other human magic. Take a closer look, her soul is getting stronger from earlier. Humans don't recover as fast as Monster's do normally."

Watching the woman sleep the girl still felt somewhat guilty even if it really wasn't her fault. She also realized she hadn't even said Hi to Papyrus yet but was to shy/scared too.

Papyrus propped his chin on a closed fist, back to watching the TV. After a long pause, the monster looked back at Sans, frowning, "Did you feed your pet rock this week."

Sans gave a thumbs up. "Yep."

The girl blinked looking at Sans. "You have a pet rock?"

"Yeah, brought it up from the underground." Sans nodded, "Its up in my room... hmm, we should get you settled in a room too."

Danni looked at his face eyes searching his face puzzled. "You really meant it, me staying here with you?"

"why wouldn't I?" Sans asked, and grinned as his brother gasped.

"Does this mean she can be our little sister?" Papyrus sat up and pressed his knuckles to his teeth.

"No one's actually meant it before." quietly, blinking in surprise as Papyrus he just looked so utterly...excited?

"We do!" Papyrus said instantly, nodding then looking at his brother, "We're keeping her! And no one will ever take the little human away! I, the great Papyrus, shall be the bestest best big brother!"

"Oh really?" Sans asked with a wide grin.

"Oh..." The taller skeleton paused, considering, "Sans! You will still and always be my older brother! Do not doubt that!"

Danni was giggling just really caught off guard but smiling at Papyrus, which is the first she had yet since they'd seen each other.

That seemed to fuel him, and the monster was inching closer to turn around, "Do you like action figures? I have many! And puzzles! ...we don't really need to make puzzles to capture people but there's all these smaller but challenging puzzles on boards or cards! They are very fun!"

A confused brow as lifted slightly as she blinked at him. "...Action figures?" She literally was locked in a house/closet for majority of her life poor thing. "I don't think I've ever done a puzzle I've heard of those though."

Papyrus gasped so hard he wheezed.


End file.
